Awantura przy grze w zbijaka
Dwie drużyny rywalizują ze sobą w grze w zbijaka. Początkowo jedna z nich dominuje nad tą drugą, dopóki pewien zawodnik nie przejmuje nad nimi kontroli. Ostatecznie z początku słaby gracz wygrywa immunitet dla swojego zespołu, a inny uczestnik zostaje wyeliminowany, z powodu braku udziału w wyzwaniu. Fabuła thumb|left|210px|Harold podziwia swoje wąsy. Odcinek rozpoczyna się w stołówce, gdzie wielu uczestników okazywało zmęczenie, po ostatnim wyzwaniu. W szczególności widoczne było to u drużyny Okoni, które nie mogły spać ze względu na chrapanie Harolda przez całą noc. Następnie Chris śmieje się z Duncana, który chciał się wyspać po czwartej nieprzespanej nocy. Ten jednak gniewnie zareagował, co wprawiło w przerażenie Chrisa i pozostałych członków drużyny Okoni. Po chwili przychodzi Harold z namalowanymi wąsami. Inni śmiali się z niego, choć sam nie robił sobie z tego problemu. Tuż za nim do stołówki wchodzi Gwen, która od razu pada na twarz. Tymczasem Heather wyjaśnia Beth i Lindsay zasady sojuszu, gdzie jedna z nich brzmi, że Heather ma prawo używać rzeczy swoich sojuszniczek, ale one nie mogą robić tego z jej rzeczami. Lindsay początkowo chce się sprzeciwić tej zasadzie, lecz przyjmuje ją, gdy Heather grozi, ze w przeciwnym razie wyrzuci ją z sojuszu. Następnie Heather kpi z drużyny Okoni, śmiejąc się, że wyrzucili najmocniejszego gracza. Zezłoszczona Courtney próbowała uderzyć w Heather owsianką, lecz ta zrobiła unik, a owsianka trafiła w Gwen. Następnie Chris mówi o wyzwaniu, które rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut. thumb|right|210px|Tyler obraża drużynę Susłów. Zawodnicy zbierają się na boisku ogrodzonym szklanymi przezroczystymi szybami. Duncan czując zmęczenie po ostatnim wyzwaniu kładzie się na trybunach i grozi, że jeśli ktoś go obudzi to pożałuje. Courtney obwinia za to Harolda i jego chrapanie. Ten próbuje jej wytłumaczyć, że to przez chorobę. Tymczasem Szef przechodzi z gwizdkiem, po czym używa go by uciszyć zawodników. Noah zgadza się usiąść na ławce, gdy Chris mówi, że jeden z Susłów musi siedzieć na ławce. Podczas rozgrywki Heather kpi z Zabójczych Okoni, nazywając ich "rybami", na co Tyler odpowiada "Rozwalimy Was, potem posiekamy i zjemy na surowo", czego nie zrozumieli większość z uczestników. Tyler również przecenił swoje możliwość rzucając piłkę i trafiając w Sadie siedzącą na ławce. To wprawiło Courtney w złość, która powiedział mu, by celował w przeciwników, a nie w swoją drużynę. Ostatecznie Tyler zostaje wyeliminowany przez Owena. Harold również przecenia swoje możliwości chcąc zbić Leshawnę, lecz rzucona przez niego piłka ledwo dociera na połowę Susłów. Leshawna wykorzystuje to i Harold zostaje dzięki niej wyeliminowany. Po tym jak Lindsay zostaje wyeliminowana przez Katie, Tyler flirtuje z nią co nie podoba się Heather, która rzuca w niego piłką, mimo, że siedział na ławce. To nie spodobało się Courtney, która próbowała zbić Heather, lecz w jej obronie stanął Owen, który złapał piłkę. Po wyeliminowaniu Leshawny, Cody zostaje sam na Katie i DJ'a. Mimo to zdobywa pierwszą rundę dla drużyny, po tym jak naelektryzował piłkę, która następnie leciała w stronę Katie, zbijając ją, oraz eliminując DJ'a podkręconym rzutem. thumb|left|210px|Courtney wzdycha z ulgą, gdy Tylerowi udaje się trafić Lindsay. Podczas drugiej rundy, Courtney sugerowała by Tyler poszedł na ławkę, ponieważ nie spisał się w poprzedniej rundzie. Udaje mu się jednak ją przekonać, że poprzednia runda, była jedynie rozgrzewką i jeszcze będzie "rządził" na boisku. Courtney zgadza się by Tyler grał, a on każe drużynie podać mu wszystkie piłki. Efektów w porównaniu do pierwszej rundy nie było widać. Piłki rzucone przez Tylera prawie trafiają Chrisa, Szefa i Susłów siedzących na ławce. Udaje mu się jednak trafić Lindsay, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Courtney nie był zadowolony, gdyż był zakochany w Lindsay. Mimo wielu obić spowodowanych grą w zbijaka, Tyler mówi Lindsay, że wygląda "olśniewająco". Podczas gdy oboje stali zapatrzeni w siebie, Trent wykorzystał moment i delikatnie rzucając piłką, zbił Tylera. Ten prosi Lindsay by poszła z nim na spacer i choć początkowo chciała się sprzeciwić, ostatecznie zgodziła się. thumb|right|210px|Zabójcze Okonie zaczynają wygrywać dzięki taktyce Duncana. Nagle Owen zostaje ogarnięty wściekłością, po czym zabiera piłkę z rąk każdego ze swojej drużyny i na własną rękę eliminuje każdego członka Zabójczych Okoni po kolei. W ten sposób zdobywa drugi punkt dla swojej drużyny, lecz oświadcza, że nie ma pojęcia co w niego wstąpiło. Heather ponownie kpi z Okoni przypominając im, że jest 2-0 dla Susłów. Okonie nie chcąc przegrać postanawiają wprowadzić Duncana do gry, który mają nadzieje pomoże im wygrać ze względu na swoją naturę. Każdy jednak boi się go obudzić. Ostateczni czwórka Okoni budzi go wkładając mu patyk do nosa. Duncan początkowo był wściekły, lecz Courtney przekonała go by pomógł im wygrać wyzwanie, bo w przeciwnym razie zostanie wyeliminowany. Duncan postanowił pomóc swojej drużynie w wygranej, ale po warunkiem, że będą słuchać jego poleceń. thumb|left|210px|Lindsay i Tyler udają się na randkę do portu wstydu. Duncan wciela w życie taktykę "popędź nowemu kota", którą nauczył się w poprawczaku. Oznacza to, że czwórka Okoni będzie rzucać piłkę w jednego zawodnika, tak by uniemożliwić mu zrobienie uniku. Taktyka ta sprawdza się bardzo dobrze i wkrótce cała piątka Susłów zostaje wyeliminowana, bez strat w Okoniach. Noah, który nie bierze udziału w grze, krytykuje swoją drużynę, co doprowadza ich do złości na niego. Heather widząc, że nie ma Lindsay wychodzi wściekła z boiska i idzie jej poszukać. Odnajduje ją siedzącą wraz z Tylerem w porcie wstydu. Heather będąc wściekła na nich, rzuca w Tylera canoe mówiąc "Spróbuj teraz zrobić unik". Heahter wraz z Lindsay i Tylerem wracają na boisku. Heather ma nadzieje na to, że jej drużyna sobie radzi, lecz widzi, że ponownie zostali pokonani przez taktykę Duncana. Oznacza to, że piąta runda rozstrzygnie zwycięzce. thumb|right|210px|Harold unika piłek czym szokuje całą drużynę. W ostatniej rundzie, Harold ma dość siedzenia na ławce i chce wejść na boisko. Courtney jednak nie zgadza się na to i każe mu zostać na ławce. Geoffowi w trakcie gry zrobiło się żal Harolda i chciał go wpuścić na boisko, lecz Duncan mu na to nie pozwolił. W trakcie gry, Gwen eliminuje Courtney z gry mówiąc "to, za owsiankę", odwołując się do tego jak ta obrzuciła ją papką podczas śniadania. Ostatecznie na boisku zostaje dwóch zawodników. Owen z Wrzeszczących Susłów, oraz Harold z Zabójczych Okoni. Susły będąc pewne zwycięstwa, wiwatują Owenowi, który następnie rzuca piłki w stronę Harolda. Ten jednak prezentuje sztuczkę, której nikt się nie spodziewał. Unika on wszystkich piłek rzuconych przez Owena. Courtney będąc pod wrażeniem, prosi Szefa o przerwę. W trakcie narady, Okonie chwalą Harolda, ale zdają sobie, że dzięki unikom nie wygra. Musi albo trafić Owena, a po tym co zaprezentował w pierwszej rundzie, są przekonani, że nie potrafi tego zrobić, albo złapać piłkę. Harold postanawia zrobić to drugie. thumb|left|210px|Noah zostaje wyeliminowany z [[Wyspa Totalnej Porażki|Wyspy Totalnej Porażki.]] Gra zostaje wznowiona. Owen wykorzystuje całą swoją siłę do zbicia Harolda. Udaje mu się go trafić, a siła uderzenia jest tak duża, że Harold upada na ziemię i toczy się do szklanej ściany. Okonie będąc pewnymi, że Harold nie złapał piłki, są w szoku gdy okazuje się, że udało mu się to zrobić. Dzięki temu udało mu się wygrać pierwsze wyzwanie dla swojego zespołu. Owen widząc przegraną jest rozczarowany. Noah krytykuje drużynę za przegraną, lecz ci widząc jego całkowity brak zaangażowania w wyzwanie mówią mu by się zamknął. Na ceremonii eliminacji na ostatnią piankę oczekują Lindsay i Noah. Ostatecznie to Lindsay otrzymuje ostatnią piankę co wprawia w szok Noah, ponieważ był pewien, że to on ją otrzyma. Podczas gdy idzie do portu wstydu mówi, że wyeliminowali "jedyną myślącą osobę", co zdenerwowało innych członków zespołu Susłów, którzy obrzucili go piankami, a Leshawna powiedziała by nauczył się okazywać ludziom szacunek nazywając go "głąbem". Chris przyznaje, że może nie była to najbardziej dramatyczna ceremonia, ale był zadowolony wiedząc, że i tak dostanie premie, po czym kończy się odcinek. Obsada *Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Katie, Sadie Szef i Trent pojawiają się, lecz nie mają dialogu. Jednakże słychać okrzyki Bridgette, Katie i Sadie po zwycięstwie Zabójczych Okoni. Ciekawostki Ogólne *Heather jest jedyną osobą, która nie zostaje zbita na ekranie. *Katie jest jedyną osobą, która startowała we wszystkich pięciu rundach. *W anglojęzycznej wersji odcinka, w momencie rozmowy z Haroldem, Courtney mówi, że jest on najgorszy w grze zaraz po Trencie. Błąd ten występuje zarówno w kanadyjskiej, jak i amerykańskiej wersji, a został on naprawiony jedynie w wydaniu DVD, gdzie aktorka została poproszona a nagranie wersji mówiącej o Tylerze. **Błąd nigdy nie wystąpił w polskiej wersji językowej. Ciągłości *Jest to pierwszy raz jak ktoś rzuca się narażając siebie i chroniąc inną osobę. W tym przypadku Cody rzuca się by uratować Gwen. Później Sierra ratuje Cody'ego w Kapitan Owen, a następnie Duncan ratuje Gwen w Chroń Prywatności Pijawko-Ball'em. *Noah staje się drugim zawodnikiem, który nigdy nie otrzymuje pianki, z czego pierwszym był Ezekiel. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym Zabójcze Okonie zdobywają punkt, a nawet wygrywają wyzwanie. *Gwen i Owen, którzy są pierwszymi Susłami, którzy otrzymują piankę, są dwoma najlepszymi Susłami w grze. **Są także dwoma ostatnimi Susłami, którzy zostali w ostatniej rundzie. Błędy * Heather podczas ceremonii eliminacji ma na chwilę włosy związane w kucyka, a kilka sekund później ma znowu rozpuszczone włosy. Galeria S01E04 Zasady sojuszu.png|Heather wyjaśnia zasady sojuszu... S01E04 Sprzeciw Lindsay.png|...lecz jedna z nich nie podoba się Lindsay. S01E04 Temperament Duncana.png|Zabójcze Okonie są przerażeni temperamentem Duncana. S01E04_Pudło.png|Courtney chcąc trafić papką w Heather, przypadkowo trafia w Gwen. S01E04 Zła Court.png|Docinki Heather w stronę Zabójczych Okoni, doprowadzają Courtney do złości. S01E04 Auć.png|Chris demonstruje na Courtney zasady gry w zbijaka. S01E04 Co mam zrobić z piłką.jpg|Lindsay nie rozumie zasad gry. S01E04 Noah siada.png|Noah zgadza się siedzieć na ławce. S01E04 Gwizdek Szefa.png|Szef rozpoczyna mecz S01E04 Cody.png|Cody nerwowo się uśmiecha przed rzutem Tylera. S01E04 Rzut Tylera.jpg|Tyler rzuca piłkę... S01E04 Zniszczyłeś jej makijaż.png|...lecz trafia siedzącą na ławce Sadie. S01E04 Spróbuj trafić kogoś z ich drużyny.png|Courtney jest zła na Tylera za jego słabą grę. S01E04 Wystraszony Tyler.png|Tyler jest wystraszony gdy Owen rzuca w niego piłkę. S01E04 Słabizna Harold.png|Harold chce pokazać "swoje umiejętności" Leshawnie. S01E04 Ryp o ścianę.png|Harold zostaje zbity przez Leshawnę. S01E04 Piątka, Katie, Courtney i DJ'a.png|Courtney, DJ i Katie przybijają piątkę. S01E04 Piłka Heather.jpg|Heather jest zła na Okonie... S01E04 Twarz Tylera.jpg|...i rzuca piłką w Tylera. S01E04 Gwen wchodzi.png|Gwen wchodzi na boisko. S01E04_Dwoje_na_jednego.png|DJ i Katie złowieszczo się uśmiechają do Cody'ego, który został sam w swojej drużynie. S01E04 Naelektryzowana piłka.png|Cody elektryzuje piłkę... S01E04 Cody rzuca.png|...po czym rzuca nią w Katie... S01E04 Katie została trafiona.png|...i wygrywa dla drużyny pierwszą rundę. S01E04 Twarz Lindsay po trafieniu kilkoma piłkami.png|Lindsay ma poobijaną twarz po trafieniu kilkoma piłkami. S01E04 Tyler zarywa do Lindsay.png|Tyler zaprasza Lindsay na spacer. Cios.png|Trafienie w twarz Geoffa zasługiwało według Chrisa na powtórkę. S01E04 Dalej susly do boju hura, hura.png|Noah sarkastycznie chwali rzut Owena. S01E04 Patyk w nosie.png|Okonie chcą obudzić Duncana, by pomógł im wygrać. S01E04 Obudzony i wściekły Duncan.png|Po obudzeniu się, Duncan ze wściekłości łamie patyk... S01E04 Jak śmieliście mi włożyć patyk do nosa.png|...i domaga się wyjaśnień czemu go obudzili. S01E04 Courtney, Duncan i Harold.png|Courtney wyjaśnia Duncanowi ich sytuacje... S01E04 Courtney i Duncan.png|...a gdy oświadcza mu, że w przypadku przegranej pojedzie do domu... S01E04 Piłki lecą w stronę Owena.png|...Duncan postanawia pomóc drużynie używając taktyki "popędź nowemu kota". S01E04 Pierwszy punkt.png|Okonie cieszą się po zbiciu Owena. S01E04 Zbita Leshawna.png|Dzięki taktyce Duncana udaje im się zbić Leshawnę... S01E04 Zbita Izzy.png|...Izzy... S01E04 Zbita Beth.png|...I Beth. S01E04 Lindsay i Tyler w porcie wstydu.png|Lindsay i Tyler spędzają wspólnie czas w porcie wstydu. S01E04 Heather rzuca Canoe.png|Heather ze wściekłości rzuca canoe w Tylera. S01E04 Courtney upomina Tylera.png|Courtney jest zła na Tylera, że wyrywał dziewczynę z przeciwnej drużyny. S01E04 Może, to co.png|Tyler nie robi sobie z tego jednak problemów. S01E04 Typowa Lindsay.png|Lindsay "rozmawia" ze sobą. S01E04 Bridgette zostaje wyeliminowana.png|Bridgette zostaje wyeliminowana z gry. S01E04 Dostał piłką w łeb.png|Susły śmieją się z Noah, gdy niespodziewanie oberwał piłką. S01E04 Właź Harold.png|Geoff pozwala Haroldowi wejść na boisko. S01E04 Trafienie Gwen.png|Gwen rzuca w Courtney piłką, jako "zemsta" za "owsiankę". Cody broniący Gwen przed piłką.png|Cody poświęca się ratując Gwen przed uderzeniem. HaroldvsOwen0.jpg|Harold i Owen stają do pojedynku w ostatniej rundzie. S01E04 Sorry ziom.jpg|Owen jest pewny zwycięstwa... S01E04 Uniki Harolda.png|...lecz Harold przygotowuje swoją "tajną broń". S01E04 Rzut Owena.png|Owen rzuca piłki... S01E04 Skok.png|...a Haroldowi udaje się uniknąć każdej z nich... S01E04 Szok Susłów.png|...co wprawiło w osłupienie Wrzeszczące Susły. S01E04 To niemożliwe.png|Owen jest załamany po przegranej. Pierwsze zwycięstwo Okoni.png|Okonie niosą Harolda na rękach. S01E04 Susły nienawidzą Noah.png|Susły są złe na Noah za jego kompletny brak zaangażowania w grę. Izzylind.png|Lindsay cieszy się gdy Izzy dostaje swoją piankę. Zobacz także En:Dodgebrawl Kategoria:Odcinki Wyspy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Odcinki